New Adventure, New Worlds, Same Hero
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are going on a new adventure in the universes of Cartoon Network and Nick. Complete with new enemies, new friends, and new found romance. Chapter 6 is up.
1. The Heartless Return

A/N; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any cartoon network show I use in the whole story, or any Nickelodeon show used as well. The plot is mine…sort of.

**Chapter One**

**The Heartless return**

The sky was free of any clouds and the stars lit up the night. A cool breeze blew from the north and it felt good against Sora's cheek. Sora sat on the top of Merlin's house looking up at the stars. Sora smiled as he looked upwards and felt the breeze blow through his hair. The door behind him opened with a low groan. Sora looked over his shoulder to see Riku walking towards him and taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing," Riku asked.

"Looking out at the night sky," Sora replied. Sora smiled to himself. He was happy that he and Riku could talk again.

"You're out here every night. Why?" Riku asked.

"I just like relaxing out here. No Heartless have materialized in any of the worlds recently and it would seem Maleficent and Pete disappeared after we beat Xemnas. It seems like there might be peace for quite a while."

"You realize that's wishful thinking right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the Heartless can come back at anytime and hoping it will be later rather than sooner is a wasted wish."

"You really know how to bring someone down, you know that?"

"I just speak the truth."

"Yeah, well the truth sucks, and it is not a wasted wish!"

Suddenly the door swung open with a large bang and Donald came running out onto the balcony.

"Sora! Come quick!" he yelled.

"Why?" Sora ask.

"Just hurry!" Donald yelled running back into the hotel. Sora quickly got up and ran after Donald with Riku following close behind.

Sora and Riku followed Donald down into what used to be Ansem's study. Cid, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Kiari were all looking up at a large screen that just displayed a large fuzzy picture.

"What's going on?" Sora walked over to Cid and asked.

"I got this message I thought you should see," he said turning to the computer and started typing. Sora looked up at the screen just as a large file opened and the video started to play. The screen was a little fuzzy at first but it cleared up after a few seconds to reveal a boy with a really large head. He had dark brown hair that was done up in a swirl hair-do. He wore a red t-shirt with a yellow design of an atom on it.

"Greetings to any one who receives this message. My name is Jimmy Neutron," the boy said.

"Gawrsh, he has funny hair don't he?" Goofy asked looking at Donald.

"I'm to mesmerized by his large head," Donald responded.

"Shhh," Sora hissed as the boy named Jimmy started to talk again.

"Strange black creatures have invaded my hometown. The army can't handle them all. Requesting any extraterrestrial help from any life forms receiving this message. Please help save us!" the boy yelled. Suddenly a voice came from off screen.

"Jimmy they broke into the lab!" the high and annoying voice screamed. Jimmy turned and ran off screen just as a creature latched into the screen. Then the video stopped and the screen went black.

"That was a heartless," Sora hissed staring at the black screen.

. "So it would seem that the heartless have decided to attack some far off world," Merlin said stroking his long beard.

"They couldn't beat us here so they ran somewhere we couldn't get them," Sora said clenching his fists.

"Well they're in for the surprise of a lifetime. Because with the new Gummi ship Chip, Dale, and I just finished you can get to that world in no time," said Cid with a cocky grin.

"Really!" asked Donald and Goofy at the same time.

"Well I guess we're going on another quest,' said Riku.

"What do you mean we?" asked Sora.

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go alone with those two. Besides you're helpless without me."

"What!"

"And I'm coming too," said Kairi walked over to Sora.

"No way," Sora said seriously.

"Why not," Kairi said, "I can wield a Keyblade and Donald and Merlin have been teaching me lots of magic. Please Sora," Kairi said while using the puppy dog pout face.

"No Kairi I don't want you getting hurt." Sora said turning away form Kairi's pout before it started to take effect on him.

"Fine!" Kairi stomped out of the room.

"So when do we leave?" asked Donald.

"First thing tomorrow, so all of you go get some sleep," Cid replied. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy left to their bedrooms to pack their things and get a good nights rest.


	2. Ranotu and the Heartless

**Chapter Two**

**Ranotu and the Heartless**

Sasuke stood on the heist branch of a tree looking down on the village he once called home. Shanobi ran around trying to cut down the creatures and Sound shanobi that invaded their home but it was in vain. Orochimaru had unleashed these strange creatures he called the Heartless upon the unsuspecting village in cooperation with his own army and it looked like his plan was working. Sasuke recalled the first time he came across one of the Heartless.

**_Flashback_**

**_Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's throne room having been summoned a few minutes earlier. The room was dark with no windows to let in any light. A dark red carpet streaked down the middle of the room to where Orochimaru's throne was. The room was humid and it made Sasuke feel like he was walking through a swamp when ever h had to come in here. When he arrived at the throne there sat Orochimaru and standing beside him was a figure. Man or woman he couldn't tell do to the black cloak that concealed their body. The person had their hood up and an Anbu fox mask hid their face. _**

_**"What do you want?" asked Sasuke. **_

**_"I'd like you to meet Ranotu here," Orochimaru said pointing at the cloaked figure. _**

_**"Why?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Because he is going to give us an army to crush Konoha," Orochimaru said with an evil grin.**_

_**"And what does he want in return," asked Sasuke.**_

**_"Nothing," Ranotu said. His voice sounded harsh and muffled under the mask but something about it sounded…familiar._**

_**"You want nothing in return?"**_

**_"I just want to watch the village fall to the Heartless," Ranotu said. _**

_**"The Heartless?" Sasuke raised a brow. **_

_**"These," Ranotu raised his hand which was sporting a black leather glove and snapped his fingers. Suddenly shadows appeared on the ground and strange creatures crawled out of them. The creatures were only about two feet tall and were all black except for their big yellow eyes. Two antennas sprouted from the head of each one. **_

**_"What are these things?" Sasuke asked drawing a kunai and prepared to defend himself._**

_**"These are shadows. They are the lowest form of Heartless. They use the antennas on their heads to seek out hearts and then swarm. Individually they are weak but when they are in massive amounts they are nearly unstoppable." Ranotu snapped his fingers again and the creatures all disappeared. **_

_**End Flashback**_

That had all happened only about a week ago. Ranotu had not been lying. The shadows had swarmed the gates of Konoha and had broken through in minutes. What Ranotu had not mentioned were the countless other heartless he had at his disposal. There were big ones with huge stomachs that were seemed nearly invincible. There were small flying Heartless. Some were red, blue, yellow, or green. Each had a power corresponding to the color that they were. Red being fire, blue ice, yellow lightning, and the green ones seemed to be healing the other heartless once they were injured. There were some Heartless that looked like they were trying to be knights. The Shanobi of Konoha were having trouble holding off the Heartless.

Without warning Orochimaru appeared next to Sasuke.

"Why haven't you joined the battle yet?" he asked glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm waiting for Naruto to make his move," Sasuke responded.

"Naruto is not here," said Orochimaru.

"What!"

"According to the information gathered by Kabuto, Naruto left the village and quit being a ninja about two months ago."

"Naruto…quit?"

"That's what his file says. He just turned in his headband and left without a word."

"That can't be," Sasuke said to himself rather than to Orochimaru. _"Why would he just up and quit. There has to be something more to the story," _Sasuke thought. Sasuke's train of thought was broken when Ranotu landed on the branch as well.

"Soon it will be revealed," he said to no one in particular.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Soon the door to the heart of this world will be found by the Heartless and victory is ours." He said looking down at the village.

"The heart of the world?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, you see people's hearts are not the only hearts the Heartless are after. Every world has a heart. It is that heart that gives the world its life. If the heart is devoured by the Heartless then the world ceases to exist."

"That's not what we want," Orochimaru growled. Sasuke figured it lucky for Ranotu that he was standing in between the two or Orochimaru would have attack him already.

"Don't worry, that is not my goal." Ranotu replied calming Orochimaru down.

"Then what is your goal?" Sasuke asked.

"My goal is to corrupt the heart of this world with this," Ranotu help out his hand. A dark mist came from nowhere surrounding his hand. A dark purple light appeared within the mist. Once the light faded so did the mist revealing a sword in Ranotu's hand. The sword was completely made of a pure black metal that looked like it didn't belong in this world. The hilt of the sword was surrounded by black metal in the shape of a heart. The heart shaped hand guard had long thin black spicks around the outside of the heart. At the curled top part of the heart was a longer thicker spike with a dark purple gem imbedded in it. The blade was three and a half feet long. The blade had a slight curve to it and had a very sharp point. Near the tip of the blade was something unusual. The same emblem that was on most of the Heartless was sticking out of the blade.

"What is that?" Orochimaru asked in awe.

"This is my Keyblade." Ranotu replied.

"A Keyblade?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it is the Heartless Keyblade. It had the exact opposite energy than the regular Keyblade wielded by a boy named Sora. Both swords chose their wielders. They have a mind of their own. I am the chosen wielder of the Heartless Keyblade. I also have the Nobody Keyblade." Ranotu held out his other hand and the same mist and light surrounded his hand but this time a pure white sword appeared in his hand. The structure was identical to the black sword, with the same heart shaped hand guard and spikes, a diamond rested inside the thicker spick at the top of the hilt, and the blade was the same shape and length but with a different emblem that neither Orochimaru nor Sasuke recognized.

"The insignia sticking out of the blade is the sign of the Nobodies. They are creations made when a person loses their heart but has a strong will. So their bodies and soul are transformed into a Nobody." Ranotu explained.

"What will happen after you corrupt the heart of the world?" Sasuke asked.

"Every living thing on this world will be transformed into a Heartless and serve me and my Mistress," Ranotu chuckled looking at Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"I have to thank you both, if it were not for your army my Heartless would not have been able to gain entrance to the village. Now I must be leaving but here are some playmates to keep you company," The Nobody Keyblade vanished as Ranotu was talking and he snapped his fingers as he spoke the final word of his sentence. Suddenly five silver creatures appeared out of nowhere. The creatures had silver wings and were wielding red and silver spears.

"These are Nobodies called Dragoon. Have fun," With that Ranotu jumped off the branch and started running for the village.

"Sasuke stop him! I'll take care of these abominations!" Orochimaru ordered as he was preparing to use a jutzu. Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't need to. He jumped off of the branch to the ground below and started following Ranotu.


	3. The Battle Begins

A/N; Thank you for the reviews, The Boat and shrouded-obsession. And thank you to all who have been reading the story so far. Just to warn you all the story is rated M for violence, cussing, blood, and some adult content in later chapters. The main pairings are SoraxKairi, SasukexNaruto, and Riku does get a lover of the opposite sex from another world, want a hint. She's from a Nickelodeon world and she's human. And I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon characters or settings used in my story, and the plot is mostly mine, some things are suggestions from friends and I am always open to suggestions from reviewers. Now on with the story.

**Chapter Three**

**The Battle Begins**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Ranotu. The problem was he was just too fast. Ranotu was running at a speed that he had only scene his brother run. Sasuke knew that at this rate Ranotu would get to the village before him and turn everyone onto a Heartless. Sasuke couldn't let that happen.

"_How am I going to get there first?_" Sasuke mentally asked himself. That's when the answer popped into his head. Sasuke formed a hand sign and concentrated his chakra. Sasuke suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the village gate.

Sasuke looked at the chaos that surrounded him. Heartless and Shinobi were everywhere battling each other, both sides taking casualties. The Heartless didn't seem to mind that their brethren were falling all around them. But then again, they acted on instinct alone, no really thoughts or feelings to speak of. Sasuke knew what he had to do, but his time was limited. Focusing his chakra to his feet, Sasuke jumped high into the air while using a set of hand signs he was all too familiar with.

"Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutzu!" He exclaimed. Sasuke unleashed massive fireballs onto the unsuspecting Heartless. Many of them were burned to a crisp and decimated by his attack. When he landed he met many confused faces of Shinobi from both sides.

"Now that I have your attention," Sasuke began before he was interrupted by a Sound Shinobi.

"What are you doing Sasuke sama?"

"We have been deceived! Ranotu plans to use the Heartless to turn every one of us into one of those creatures!" Sasuke exclaimed. All of the Sound Nin's eyes widened in shock.

"What are we to do Sasuke sama?" asked another Sound Nin.

"We need to work with the Hidden Leaf Shinobi to get rid to the Heartless and Ranotu." Sasuke said looking at the countless of Leaf Nin that eyes Sasuke suspiciously.

"Why should we work with a traitor like you!" someone yelled. The question was followed by a loud bark, letting Sasuke know who it was. Kiba Inuzuka stepped out of the crowd and glared at Sasuke. Another person stepped out of the crowd as well and took their place next to Kiba, it was Hinata Hyuuga.

"K-Kiba let him speak," she said grasping his arm.

"H-Hinata…Don't you remember what he put Naruto through? Remember what he made all of us go through to try to get him back! Neji and Choji almost died and he just left us to go to that son-of-a-bitch Orochimaru! And you want us to listen to him?" Kiba yelled and Akamaru followed with a loud bark.

"It's what Naruto would have wanted us to do," she said calmly. Kiba's angry face automatically vanished and was replaced with a look of sorrow.

"Alright, talk Uchiha," Kiba said his voice calm now. Sasuke was silent for a minute. It almost sounded like, the way Hinata was talking, Naruto was dead. But from what Kabuto had found out he had just quit. Something was strange was going on. Sasuke decided to ask questions about Naruto later. Now he had to save all of their asses from becoming Heartless.

"Ranotu is after something he calls the heart of our world. He says if he gets to it and corrupts it than we all turn into Heartless."

"Where is it?" Kiba asked.

"He doesn't know yet. He sent the Heartless to find it. They have the ability to find the darkness in hearts and it attracts them. We have to make sure that we destroy all of the Heartless and make sure that he doesn't find it."

"Good plan Sasuke," Ranotu said. Sasuke quickly turned around and there stood Ranotu. He was about twenty yards from Sasuke and the large group of Shinobi.

"You won't be getting into this village," said Kiba who stood ready to fight.

"And why is that?" Ranotu asked tilting his head to one side.

"You're out of Heartless, Sasuke destroyed all of them, you have no army," Kiba said smugly.

"Foolish mutt." Ranotu said shaking his head.

"What did you call me?!"

"The Heartless can never be destroyed. They exist as long as there is darkness, and there will always be darkness because there is darkness in every heart. It's a meaningless effort to try and destroy the Heartless. They will always multiply, they will never be destroyed. Now its time for all of you to be swallowed by darkness!" Ranotu snapped his fingers and what looked like hundreds of Heartless began to appear. There were Shadows, Neo Shadows, Invisibles, Large Bodies, and many, many more.

"Now my Heartless devour all of their hearts!" Ranotu ordered and the Heartless charged.

"Now its time to obliterate them!" Sasuke cried out. Sound and Leaf Nin charged the Heartless and a battle ensued.

Ranotu looked at the devastation of the battle before him and couldn't care less. He had a mission to accomplish. He again snapped his fingers and this time only one shadow appeared before him.

"Now my little one, you have a very important job to do. You are to go into the village and seek out the heart of this world. Now go!" The shadow didn't hesitate. It sank into the ground and began to crawl under the fighting; making it's way into the village. Ranotu turned his attention again to the fighting and started walking towards it. His Heartless Keyblade again appeared in his right hand as he entered the fray of battle.


	4. Ranotu v Orochimaru

**Chapter Four**

**Ranotu v. Orochimaru**

Sasuke ran though the chaos of the battle field, taking down any heartless that got in his way, his kunai slicing and dicing them to bits. The Sharingan blazed in his eyes as he searched for Ranotu. He was going to find him and take him out. Screams were all around him, people being devoured by the Heartless and becoming Heartless themselves. Jutzu were begin used left and right to obliterate them. The battle had just started but it felt like it had been going on for hours now.

Sasuke heard a loud whoop coming from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru (Akamaru now in the form of Kiba) taking out Heartless with their fang over fang tijutzu technique. Hinata wasn't far behind the two bringing up the rear. She was taking out Heartless with her gentle fist style. One his was all it took for her to devastate a Heartless and send it to oblivion. Sasuke heard a cry for pain and could smell blood not too far off. Sasuke turned his attention to it. He ran towards the screaming, somehow knowing he would find Ranotu near it.

Ranotu walked casually though the ballet field, towards the village gate, cutting down any ninja that tried to stop him. He had mostly been killing Sound ninjas, the Leaf shanobi were too busy with the Heartless right outside the village gate. Ranotu stepped over the bodies of the slain ninja and continued on his way not being bothered by the stanch of blood or new death. Nothing mattered to him except getting to the keyhole of the world. That was is mission and he was going to complete it no matter what.

Ranotu was only a hundred yards from the entrance to the entrance to Konoha, when out of nowhere; Sasuke came flying out of the crowd and sliced at Ranotu with his kunai. Ranotu quickly used his sword to block the attack. Ranotu pushed Sasuke back with all of his light causing the boy to land about five feet from him.

"Are you going to fight me?" Ranotu asked pointing his sword at Sasuke.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said his voice having no emotion in it.

"No you will not," said the distinct voice of Orochimaru. Ranotu turned around and there he was, the snake like man standing only two feet from him. How he had gotten so close without knowing he was there bothered Ranotu.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I will fight him, you help eliminate these pests," Orochimaru said pointing at the Heartless.

"But…" Sasuke was going to protest but the look in Orochimaru's eyes told him to obey or be punished. Sasuke nodded. The threw one last glare at Ranotu before disappearing back into the chaos and started taking down every Heartless within his reach.

"Shall we go somewhere were it is not so crowded?" Orochimaru asked.

"How about inside the village, there is no fighting going on in there." Ranotu suggested.

"Marvelous idea," with that Orochimaru started sinking into the ground. "See you there," he said as his head disappeared into the dirt and he was gone. Ranotu started running through the chaos, too fast for any of the ninja to do anything to stop him. He reached the gate in no time but there were a substantial amount of Leaf Ninja, guarding it. Among them were Kakashi, Might Gai, and Iruka. Ranotu ran at them full speed his movements were so fast he looked as if a teenage sized black blur was coming at them. They all prepared to fight the mass coming towards them but Ranotu had a different idea. Just as he was getting close to them he leapt into the air and over the village gate, landing on a roof top and speeding off into the village looking for Orochimaru.

Ranotu jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes scanning the area around him for Orochimaru. Something to his left caught Ranotu's attention. Hr looked and flying at him were seven shurikens. Ranotu quickly made his Heartless Keyblade appear in his hand and used it to knock the shurikens away with a single swipe. Ranotu looked in the direction where the shurikens had come from, and five rooftops away stood Orochimaru.

Ranotu made his way over to the rooftop next to the one Orochimaru was standing on, giving them both some room.

"Nice try at a sneak attack," Ranotu said making his Keyblade vanish in a whirl of black mist.

"It wasn't a sneak attack, I was just getting your attention," Orochimaru smirked.

"Shall we get on with this? I have a heart to corrupt."

"Yes lets," Orochimaru made the first move, he ran towards the edge of the rooftop while going a quick series of hand signs. Orochimaru leapt into the air as he finished the hand signs.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" he exclaimed. His long tongue transformed into a dark green and black snake. It shot out of his pale mouth and struck Ranotu in the neck. Ranotu grabbed into the snakes head as it sunk its three inch fangs into his neck.

"Its over!" Orochimaru said as he landed on Ranotu's rooftop. Suddenly a large puff of black smoke surrounded Ranotu. It cleared in about two seconds and Ranotu was gone.

"What?! It was a clone!," Orochimaru said to no one in particular as the snake turned back into a tongue and went back into his mouth.

"Nice try," Ranotu said as he came out of the tiles at Orochimaru's feet and deliver a powerful punch to his chin. Orochimaru flew back across the rooftop all the way to the edge.

"Did I hurt you?" Ranotu asked tilting his head to the left a little. Orochimaru got to his feet rubbing his chin.

"I hardly felt it," he smirked lowering his hand from his face.

"Then I'll have to his harder next time." Ranotu began to sink into the tiles, as if becoming one with them.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is one of the techniques you use to fool and escape your enemies," Ranotu said just as his head disappeared into the tiles. Orochimaru glanced left and right trying to figure out where Ranotu was going to come from.

_"If I just stand here I'm a sitting duck. But he could appear from anywhere on any rooftop. My only option is to," _Orochimaru focused his chakra into his feet and jumped high into the air. Ranotu came out of the rooftop and jumped into the air following Orochimaru. Orochimaru couldn't do anything. A ball of black energy surrounded by dark purple mist, about the size of a basketball, suddenly appeared in Ranotu's hand.

"Here is a taste of what the power of darkness can do!" Ranotu yelled as he extended his arm with the ball of darkness in it, the ball launched itself off of Ranotu's hand and went straight for Orochimaru. The ball stuck Orochimaru square in the chest. His snake like eyes widened as the ball started to spin, digging into his chest. Orochimaru them turned a heavy brown from head to toe and exploded. The ball continued up into the sky and fizzled out. Mud rained down onto the rooftop from where Orochimaru had been. Ranotu looked down and standing right below him was Orochimaru.

"Nice substitution, Orochimaru," Ranotu said landed only five feet from where Orochimaru stood.

"Did you think I would get his by suck a pitiful attack?" Orochimaru taunted. Ranotu held out his gloved hand, all five fingers pointing at Orochimaru.

"Shadow Grappler," Ranotu said. Pure darkness came out of the sleeve of his cloak and began wrapping around Ranotu's hand. His hand was soon transformed into a very large pure black razor sharp claw. Orochimaru stood in awe of the large and deadly looking claw. Then without warning the claw shot out from Ranotu, still connected by what looked like a long black arm that was being feed out through his sleeve. The claw grabbed Orochimaru. Orochimaru had underestimated it. Only his head stuck out of the top of the gigantic fist that now held his body.

"Good-bye," Ranotu moved his own arm the shadow arm followed suit. With a downward striking motion the claw smashed Orochimaru through the rooftop and onto the floor of the building they were fighting on. Ranotu brought Orochimaru back up and the arm extended until it crashed through the wall of the building across the street. Orochimaru cried out in pain as he crashed through the wall with the claw. Ranotu continued to smash Orochimaru into rooftops, thought walls, and dragged his head on the street, giving his cheeks major road rash. Finally the giant claw threw Orochimaru through the windows to the Hokage's office. Orochimaru crashed into the large wooded desk and fell to the floor. The office was empty; Tsunade was off with the other ninja's still fighting the Heartless. Orochimaru slowly got to his feet, his body hurt all over.

"Have you had enough yet?" Ranotu asked, standing just outside the broken window.

"You little brat, I'll kill you," Orochimaru brought both of his hands to his stomach and pushed, a large lump moved up from his stomach, up his chest, and up to his neck. His mouth opened wide and a snake came out of it. The snake unhinged its jaw and his Grass long sword came out. Orochimaru took the sword in hand and pointed it at Ranotu.

"I will slice you to pieces." Dark mist again swirled around Ranotu's hand and the Heartless Keyblade appeared.

"Let us see who's sword is greater," Ranotu pointed his sword at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru charged Ranotu, swinging his sword, the blade aimed at Ranotu's neck. Ranotu brought up His own sword once Orochimaru was in range and blocked Orochimaru's ferocious attack. Their swords connected in a loud clash of metal causing Orochimaru's ears to ring. Orochimaru swung again only to be blocked again by Ranotu. The fight became more and more intense as Orochimaru's anger grew and grew. Their swords clashed again and again Orochimaru trying to hit Ranotu and Ranotu staying on the defensive.

"You can't block my attacks forever," Orochimaru spat.

"I think I can since your moves are so predictable," Ranotu snickered. Orochimaru's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Ranotu's ankle. The tongue yanked upward bringing Ranotu's foot with it causing him to fall backwards.

"I have you now," Orochimaru stabbed at Ranotu as he fell to the floor. The sword pierced Ranotu's chest and pinned him to the floor. Orochimaru threw back his head and let out a cruel laugh.

"I knew you couldn't best me!" He yelled at the fallen Ranotu.

"You're blind," Ranotu said just before a puff of black smoke engulfed him and he was gone.

"Another clone!" Orochimaru yelled in outrage.

"You must be losing it in your old age," Ranotu said now standing on the Hokage's desk. Orochimaru turned around, hatred and anger filled his eyes. Orochimaru jumped at Ranotu his sword over his head.

"DIE!" he exclaimed slicing downward. Ranotu gracefully jumped off of the desk just in time. Orochimaru sliced the desk in half and his sword dug deep into the floor.

"Your anger is getting the best of you, Orochimaru," Ranotu mocked as he walked over to the broken windows. Orochimaru pulled his sword out of the hard wooden floor and turned on Ranotu. Orochimaru again charged Ranotu his sword pointed at Ranotu's heart. Ranotu turned to he was facing Orochimaru, leaned backwards, and fell out of the window. Orochimaru came to a halt and looked down at the falling Ranotu. Ranotu's arms were spread out; the wind made his cloak ruffle and Orochimaru could almost see some hair under his hood. Ranotu began doing back flips in the air and with precise timing landed on his feet at the base of the Hokage's tower unharmed.

"What's wrong Orochimaru? Too scared to jump?" Ranotu taunted as he turned around and started down the street. Orochimaru's anger was at its peak, he started seeing red. He grabbed his sword with both hands and leapt out of the window. Orochimaru landed causing large cracks from his impact. Orochimaru ran full speed at Ranotu his sword raised high and ready to strike. Orochimaru caught up to Ranotu and sliced at him. Ranotu quickly spun around, dark mist swirling around his other hand and the Nobody Keyblade appeared. He blocked Orochimaru's attack with the Heartless Keyblade and stabbed at Orochimaru with the Nobody Keyblade. Orochimaru jumped away from Ranotu just before being skewered. Ranotu charged at Orochimaru, swinging his Keyblades so fast they just looked like a black and white blur. Orochimaru tried his best to block the onslaught for slashes but he still suffered countless small cuts all over his hands, arms, and torso. Ranotu smacked the blade of Orochimaru's sword with the Nobody Keyblade and used the Heartless Keyblade to hit the hilt of the sword. The grass long sword flew out of Orochimaru's hands and stuck itself into the ramen shop wall. Orochimaru had no time to react because right after Ranotu delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying back and through the front doors of the Hokage tower. Orochimaru just laid there for a few seconds, his mind trying to process what his body had just gone through.

"Shadow Grappler!" Orochimaru heard Ranotu shout and the large shadow claw came out of nowhere and grabbed him. It dragged him across the ground back over to Ranotu. Once he was at Ranotu's feet it vanished and Ranotu stomped his foot onto Orochimaru's chest.

"You underestimated me," Ranotu chuckled. He raised his sword, ready to strike.

"Now you die, you son-of-a-bitch," Ranotu said as he stabbed down at Orochimaru the tip of his sword aimed for his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Cliffhanger! I will update soon but I'd like to know what you all think, so please review my story.


	5. The Mask Breaks

**Chapter Five**

**The Mask Breaks**

Ranotu's sword came down towards Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru's eyes were wide with fear as his end approached. Ranotu's sword was about to puncture Orochimaru's pale neck when he heard a low whirling sound coming at him from his left. Ranotu started turning his head to see what it was when something hit his mask, hard. His head snapped to the right and he lost his footing. His sword went wide and missed Orochimaru's neck, stabbing into the ground right next to it. Orochimaru saw his chance and brought up his legs to his chest and kicked Ranotu in the stomach. The force of the blow forced Ranotu to let go of his Keyblade and fall onto his back. Orochimaru jumped to his feet and away from Ranotu over to his rescuer.

"Are you alright Orochimaru?" the rescuer asked. Ranotu lifted his head enough to see it was Sasuke who had saved Orochimaru. Ranotu looked to the right to see what had hit him and it was a shuriken that Sasuke apparently threw. Ranotu looked back at Sasuke and saw he was holding Orochimaru's sword in his hand.

"I'm fine," Orochimaru hissed in anger, the fact he had to be saved was obviously pissing him off. Ranotu slowly rose to his feet and, unknown to Orochimaru or Sasuke, glared at them. Ranotu was about to charge the pair when Kakashi came out of no where and punched Ranotu right where the shuriken had made a gash on his mask, causing it to crack around the area of the gash. Ranotu stumbled backwards his vision was obscured by many tiny white dots. Ranotu looked around to see where Kakashi had come from to see that he was surrounded. Every Leaf village shanobi that had been fighting the Heartless were there in the streets with him. Some Sound Village shanobi were also their but their numbers had dwindled to only a handful thanks to the battle.

Tsunade came racing out of the crowd and using a chakra saturated fist landed a good solid upper cut, hitting Ranotu's chin hard. Ranotu was lifted off of his feet by the force of the punch and landed on the roof of the building that was behind him. All the ninja watched to see if Ranotu was going to get up after such a powerful punch and sure enough he did. He slowly rose up to his knees holding his face with both hands. A loud cracking noise came from the mask as it fell to pieces in his hands. The pieces of fox mask fell onto the roof top and onto the ground below.

"You broke my mask!" He screamed in distress, his voice muffled by his hands still over his face. His body began to shake as if he were about to cry. A chuckle escaped his closed lips as he slowly got up onto his feet.

"You broke my mask, Granny Tsunade," Ranotu chuckled as he slumped over, his hands falling limp to his sides and his face shrouded in shadow.

WH-What did you call me?" Tsunade gasped her face slightly drained of some of its color. Several others also showed looks of shock on their faces; those people being Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

"I called you Granny Tsunade. Are you getting hard of hearing in your old age?"  
Ranotu asked as he reached up and lowered his hood revealing spiky unruly blonde hair. Every person in the whole village gasped as Ranotu's hair was revealed as well as his real voice which all of them knew. Ranotu brought himself up so he stood with perfect posture so his face could be seen. His eyes were large and a perfect crystal clear cerulean blue as deep as the ocean. His skin was perfectly tan from being out in the sun for long periods of time. Three long whisker marks were on both of his cheeks.

"Hello everyone," he said as he smiled that huge bright smile of his. Everyone stood flabbergasted at the revelation that had just taken place.

"N-Naruto?" he made the word everyone had on the tip of their tongues into a question.

"Yep, it's me in the flesh and blood," Naruto grabbed his cloak and ribbed it. Underneath he wore an open black leather vest with a blood red shirt underneath. His pants were identical to his orange jumpsuit pants but were black with crimson lines that followed the seams at the side and around his pockets. He didn't seem to be armed in anyway and the outfit was just for looks.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I guess I could tell you. I have given my heart to the darkness, that's what happened to me," Naruto's once gentle face became harsh as he said it. His appearance suddenly changed once he uttered the last word. A wide grin spread across his face and his eyes were filled with malice. The whisker marks on the left side of his face became darker and wider (muck like when he goes all demon like Naruto) and his left eye turned blood red and his pupil became a slit. His canines grew into fangs and his fingers and nails became claws. The changes stopped and what stood onto of the roof top was not the same Naruto they all remembered. The old Naruto was gone, and he had been replaced with this monster.

"What's wrong everyone…does my new look scare you? Do I look like a **Demon**?" The last word came out as a loud growl dripping with fury.

"There's no way in hell you're Naruto!" Sakura yelled pointing a finger at him, the tears silently falling from her eyes.

"You know it's me Sakura. After all you saw my fall into the darkness. You know this is me. And it's thanks to all of you." Naruto motioned to all of the Leaf Village occupants.

"Now to finish what I came here to do." Naruto raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers.

A/N; I know its short but the next one will be much longer. So now all of you know who Ranotu really is. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Battle and Answered Questions

**Chapter Six**

**Battle and Answered Questions**

The sound of Naruto's fingers snapping filled everyone's ears as it reverberated throughout the village. There was silence for a few seconds before the house Naruto was standing on exploded into thousands of splinters. Naruto's laugh echoed over the screams and gasps of surprise of what they saw before them. Naruto now stood on the shoulder of a gigantic Heartless. The Heartless was at least four stories tall, its face was covered with what looked like its hair. Its shiny yellow eyes peered down at the large grouping of ninja who stared up at it in awe and fear. In the stomach a large heart shaped piece was missing.

"Now it's time for all of you to feel the true power of darkness!" Naruto exclaimed as he snapped his fingers again. Around the village ten more houses and shops exploded and ten more of the giant Heartless replaced them. Naruto smiled as the ninja's stared at the huge Heartless in pure disbelief.

"Now my Heartless! Devastate this village!" Naruto yelled out at all of the Heartless. Naruto turned and jumped off of the Heartless as it turned on the ninja's below it. Naruto landed on his feet and started walking away from the impending battle when he heard something.

"NARUTO!" Naruto casually turned and saw Sasuke running at his with Orochimaru's sword still in hand. Just as Sasuke got near the feet of the giant Heartless it attacked. It brought down its fist with all of its might. Sasuke saw the attack coming and quickly back flipped out of the way just before the fist crushed him. A dark swirling portal formed around the Heartless' fist and more shadow's crawled out of it.

"Have fun Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before he turned his back on Sasuke and started walking away. Naruto could hear screams echoing throughout the village as the ninja's tried fighting the giant Heartless. Naruto had gotten about five blocks away when Jiryia's voice reached his ears.

"Summoning Jutzu!" There was a huge puff of white smoke and a huge crash. Naruto looked to see The Chief Toad going toe to toe with his huge Heartless.

"I've got to hurry," Naruto whispered as he darted down the street looking for his little Heartless.

Naruto continued running down the long street as the sounds of battle rattled on behind him. Naruto turned down an alleyway and found himself at a dead end. He cursed himself for forgetting this alleyway was a dead end. He turned to go back and came face to face with a member of ANBU. The ANBU member wore a cat mask, the normal ANBU uniform, and had their sword drawn. Naruto smirked as the ANBU raised their sword and readied to charge. Naruto held out his hand as was about to make his Keyblade appear when he heard something behind him. He turned around and there was the Heartless he had sent out to find the keyhole of the world. Naruto smiled and turned his back to the ANBU member. Naruto squatted down and smiled at the shadow.

"So did you find it?" he asked. The shadow nodded and pointed at the Hokage carvings in the mountain range that overlooked the village.

"That's were it is huh? Good work, I'm going to give you a treat," Naruto turned back to the ANBU member as they stared running at him. They swung their sword at Naruto with all of their might but he easily dodged it. Naruto ducked under the sword, his hand now surrounded by dark energy. He brought it up and stuck it into the chest of the ANBU member. The ANBU member froze and looked down at Naruto's arm. There was no blood, no wound. It just looked like his hand had fazed through the ANBU's chest. Naruto pulled his hand out of the ANBU's chest and now held their heart in his hand.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he turned from the still frozen ANBU member and held it out for the Heartless to take.

"Here you go," Naruto said as the shadow took the heart into its tiny hands. The shadow held the heart close to its chest until the heart disappeared and the shadow multiplied from just one to ten. Naruto turned around just in time to see his opponent vanish into nothingness.

"That was slightly entertaining," Naruto said as he walked out of the alleyway and took off running towards the Hokage carvings.

Sasuke narrowly dodged the huge fist of the giant Heartless. Sasuke looked to see Naruto running away from the battle. Sasuke turned away from Naruto and to the problem at hand. He had to beat this Heartless so he could go after Naruto. A dark swirling vortex appeared on the ground where the Heartless had punched and more Shadows crawled out. Sasuke ran at the Shadows and cut them all down with Orochimaru's grass long sword. The giant Heartless tried to grab Sasuke but he somersaulted between the Heartless' legs just in time. Sasuke cut at the legs of the giant but it didn't seem to hurt it. It was too big. There didn't seem to be anything he could do.

The giant Heartless lifted up its mighty foot and brought it down where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke rolled out of the way and jumped away for the Heartless.

"There's no way to beat it! It's too big!" Sakura cried out at Sasuke.

"There has to be a away!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"Summoning Jutzu!" Jiryia exclaimed slamming his hand to the ground. A huge puff of white smoke exploded form the ground. The smoke cleared and Jiryia was now standing in the head of the Boss Frog, Gamabunta. Sasuke watched as Gamabunta faced sown the Heartless.

"What is this thing?" Gamabunta asked, obviously annoyed with being summoned.

"It's called a Heartless. And I'd like your help killing it," Jiraiya said.

"Why me? Why drag me into this Jiraiya? I should eat you for this," Gamabunta complained.

"You know…Naruto is the one who summoned that thing," Jiraiya said pointing at the Heartless.

"WHAT? Why would he summon that monstrosity? Why could he unleash that thing on this village?"

"Why not ask him once we kill the Heartless?"

"Fine," Gamabunta drew his sword and in one fell swoop sliced the Heartless in half, right up the middle. The Heartless fell to the ground as disappeared as what looked like a heart came flying out of it and rose towards the sky. Sasuke quickly looked around for Naruto once the giant had been killed. He saw Naruto run out of an alleyway and down the street. Sasuke took off after him. He knew he had to catch up.

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the street. He had to get to the Hokage Monument so he could put an end to this village and this world. Naruto was about to turn a corner to go down a street he knew led straight to the path that would take him to the top of the mountain when something grabbed him. Naruto felt something cold and wet wrap around him and lift him into the air. Naruto looked down at his body to see it was a giant tongue with multiple piercing in it.

"Shit," Naruto muttered as Gamabunta retracted him tongue and brought him up to his face.

"Little snot…what the hell is wrong with you!" Gamabunta yelled.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I told you, you idiot. I gave my heart to the darkness. I allowed the darkness inside me. I am now darkness incarnate!" Dark aura surged around Naruto, burning Gamabunta's tongue. Gamabunta let out a yelp and let go of Naruto. Naruto landed on his feet and took off running again. Jiraiya jumped off of Gamabunta's head and landed in front of Naruto. He quickly tried to punch Naruto in the gut but Naruto was just too fast. He front flipped over Jiraiya and kept running. Jiraiya turned and chased after Naruto but it seemed like a hopeless venture.

Naruto ran until Sasuke came at him from his left. Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto quickly summoned his Heartless Keyblade and blocked Sasuke's attack. Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out his own sword and stabbed at Naruto. Naruto made his Nobody Keyblade appear in his hand and sliced up, forcing Sasuke's sword to miss. With their swords locked Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. All he saw was rage and hate.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Funny, didn't I ask you the same question when you decided to leave and go join Orochimaru?" Naruto asked with a sneer.

"Answer me Naruto!"

"I'm doing this for revenge. I'm going to make all of you pay for what you all did to me!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back and swung his Keyblade at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked just in time, the Keyblade cutting a few of his hairs. Sasuke ran and tackled Naruto. He dropped his swords and pinned Naruto's wrists to the ground. Naruto struggled against Sasuke's grip but Sasuke was too strong.

"What made you this way?" Sasuke asked his eyes filled with concern.

"All of the abuse I suffered because of Kyuubi inside of me. All of the neglect. And you. You left me! You ran off and nearly killed me for power! You left me all alone! After you left I had no one! I am this way now because of you and my mistress. She showed me how the darkness could help me."

"Help you? Help you with what?" Sasuke asked, his voice a whisper.

"Help ease the pain in my heart. The pain that has always been there, ever since I can remember. The darkness made it go away. It transformed my pain into power. She helped me feel like I was wanted. Like I really belonged somewhere. I belong to her! I am her willing servant and she treats me with respect and kindness. We even share a bed sometimes Sasuke," Naruto said the last part with a devious smirk on his face. Sasuke's eyes and face held the expression of shock and hurt.

His grip on Naruto's wrists loosened a bit and Naruto took his chance. He got his hands free and kicked Sasuke off of him. Naruto stood up and turned to run but came face to face with Tsunade. Naruto backed up and noticed there wasn't the noise of battle surrounding him anymore. He looked around and gasped. He was surrounded by Leaf village shinobi and all his heartless were gone. Naruto looked back at Tsunade just as her fist came at him and slammed into his face. Naruto flew backwards and skidded across the ground. When he came to a stop he lay on the ground unconscious.


End file.
